


Candlestick

by PlayingChello



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: BDSM, Dante is very very ok with this, M/M, Masochism, Nero is a kinky fuck, Safe Sane and Consensual, This was so self indulgent, Waxplay, moved from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingChello/pseuds/PlayingChello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero likes it kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlestick

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even remember what is in this and I haven't reread it. I posted this on tumblr a while back and decided I could put it here cuz why not. So...
> 
> Thanks to [Harley](http://www.twitter.com/SSmokinSick) for the push to write this goddamn thing.
> 
> Here's the notes I wrote on Tumblr: This contains lots of nsfw material and waxplay. Please please please, if you want to try waxplay, do research. It can be dangerous. Be safe, use the right kind of candles/wax, and communicate with your partner. And don’t try this kinda shit on your first go. Fucking PLEASE.

When Dante turns around, he can’t help the devilish smirk that pulls at his lips from the sight before him. There’s Nero, laid out on the pool table, stripped down to nothing but a simple rope harness Dante had tied with great care around him. His limbs are stretched out and secured tightly to the four corners of the table, his hands grasping at the rope biting at his wrists. And he’s staring straight at him, eyes wild, and defiant, and _begging_ for this.

And, oh, Dante is more than ready to give him exactly what he desires.

Devil May Cry is closed for the evening, door locked, windows blacked out, neon sign turned off. Because tonight, Nero is all his. And it wouldn’t do to have anyone walk in on their play time. The whole room is dark, lit only by the soft glow of several large, red paraffin candles and the electric blue of Devil Bringer.

They both know how easy it would be for Nero to snap the ropes that bind him, flex just a bit more and the fibres would tear and he’d be free. And it’s that much better because he won’t. He relishes in the submission, in the restraints, in the _pain_. Because it’s Dante.

Dante takes a few more moments to admire his work, the way the flickering candle light casts Nero’s pale skin in a warm glow, the look of the harness digging into his skin _just_ so, and then he takes one of the candles in his hand.

“I’m going to paint you red, mark you, so you remember who you belong to.”

And damn right he’s proud of the way Nero’s cock twitches at that. And the way his eyes flash with desire.

He tips the candle.

He starts out from high up, holding the candle up near his head so that the wax falls far, cooling some before it touches Nero’s skin. His skin barely twitches when the tiny dollop of red lands in the center of his abdomen. Dante doesn’t expect any less. This is tame compared to what he has planned, what he knows Nero wants.

With each drip, his hand gets lower, closer to Nero’s body, so that the wax is hotter as it hits him. It’s just a warm up, just to build him up to the level Dante needs him at, so the pattern is senseless, messy, just little circles of wax along his front.

When his hand is holding the candle less than a foot over him, he pours a bit faster, longer, leaving a line from his belly button up to the dip of his collarbone. It’s perfect, the way Nero shivers from the sensation, how he moans low and deep with the more intense temperature. And Dante thinks he can start with the real fun.

He switches out the candle for a thinner one, and watches the wax pooled at the top before nearly upturning it so it would land directly on one of Nero’s pert nipples. The groan he gets is exquisite. Dante pays special attention to each nub, watching the surrounding skin redden near to the colour of the wax before starting on his final masterpiece.

“Still good, kid?”

Nero’s breathing is hard and heavy, chest heaving, and his voice is a bit strained, “Never better. Better hurry up, gonna be as old as you before you’re done.”

Dante smirks and lets his hand relax _just enough_ that a dribble of wax makes it onto Nero’s sensitive inner thigh. He gasps and Dante’s smirk widens, “You should know better than to mouth off to me.”

And Dante just loves the way Nero’s lips turn up even though his eyes are glassy from lust and pain, “Where’s the fun in that?”

He loves this, the way he just eggs him on, encourages his plans. And when the first drops of wax drip along the inside of Nero’s thigh, he loves the chokes sounds he makes. He especially loves the way he squirms almost as if he’s waiting, pleading for the wax to get just a little higher, a little closer.

The first drop that hits his weeping cock has him whining. As Dante tips the candle more and more, emptying the pool of wax that had built up, Nero’s cries get louder. And Dante _knows_ how much he’s holding back. Can see it in his tense muscles, in his desperate attempt to _breathe_. And while he holds the candle upright again and waits for more wax to pool, he leans forward to bite at a clear patch of muscled thigh, “Don’t come yet, Nero.”

He’d been hoping, but not expecting, the absolutely wrecked whine that cants low to a moan as Dante’s hand tips again and the wax coats Nero’s cock. He smiles at the way his muscles spasm and his body jerks. He sets aside the nearly spent candle he’d been using to grab two more identical ones, full pools of melted wax ready and waiting. And when Nero catches sight of both of them in his hands, his eyes widen and Dante can see the desperation, the need.

So he pours.

He pours and coats nearly Nero’s entire cock, wax drips on the surrounding flesh, between his legs, down to his quivering hole. Dante’s fascinated by the tracks it makes before solidifying into a perfect red painting for his ownership.

“Come for me, Nero.”

That’s all it takes, and thick white come splatters Nero’s belly accompanied by a low moan.

Dante let’s him bask in it for a few moments before setting the candles safely away and coming down to kiss Nero. “Let’s get you cleaned up, kid. Get you some water.”

Nero’s head lolls and his eyes crack open. He smiles, obviously riding on some massive high, “What about you, old man? Didn’t come in your pants did you?”

“If you’re _good_ ,” he brings Nero’s lower lip between his teeth briefly, biting down just hard enough to swell it a bit, “I’ll let you suck me off. _After_ you drink something.”

“Whatever you say, Dante.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://playingchello.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/playingchello).


End file.
